The History Of Taylor, The 7th Flock Member
by FangsGirl1
Summary: Hey so heres the history of me, Taylor Ann. Im actually the 8th, counting Total, Flock member. if you want to continue the story, just go to JJ the hedgehog's page and find the story Something New. Thats my first appearance. And no, this is not a rip-off, it was me who actually wrote that story borrowing my friends account. :D Fly on, Taylor JJ's BFF


Hey it's Taylor, from the story Something New, by JJ the hedgehog. lol i was using her account to start my story. But, heres the cool part: im going to be re-writing the story on my account, fixing the errors in spelling and caps. but i will be continuing the story on her account, i just wanted to be all like, ITS REALLY **MY **story. so i wanted to tell you guys the "History of Taylor, The 7th Flock member"

Hint: to make the story cooler, listen to Last Resort on Youtube while you read. It had a dramatic affect. ITS AMAZING.

ALL JAMES PATTERSON belong to him not me. carry on.

Fly on, Taylor~

* * *

She ran faster than she ever has.

"Get back here NOW!"

She heard the sound of pounding feet.

This is the story of Taylor, a four-year-old run away. A run away from a secret organization, built up by the worlds strongest corporation, Itex. This evil corporation stole her when she was just born, told her parents she'd died.

She gasped for breath, She'd been tracked all day.

Her small feet hit the ground rhythmically, running at a steady pace, trying to outrun her trackers.

Then a man, a genetically altered man, who looked more like a giant wolf on two legs in her opinion, jumped in front of her path and grabbed her wings. They were still small.

Then he flicked his wrists and she heard a scream, bloodcurdling even. Then she realized it was her own scream.

**_A FEW DAYS EARLIER_**

She stumbled into the dark room, cuffs around her ankles and her wrists, feet torn and bleeding, holes in her arms from the shots. Only to walk into a giant dog-crate in which all the stolen children were forced to live in.

The cage door slammed shut, almost on her bleeding toes.

"You ok?" A small whisper came from the cage next to her.

"Yeah. Don't worry.. just the same ol' same ol'..." Her voice wavered, she hurt badly. They had dissected her.

ts ok.. i know i got worse than you.." A half-shredded and bloody hand came through the bars from the other cage and tapped her knee thoughtfully.

"By the way," the voice asked, "Did you think of a name yet?"

"Yeah. My new name is Taylor. Taylor-Ann." The voice next door laughed. "Why'd you pick a _real_ name? You can use your imagination."

"I like it though..." Taylor replied.

"I've decided what name i want." The voice replied.

"Really? Whatcha pick?" Taylor asked.

"I want to be called Fang."

"And i want to be called Maximum _Ride_!"

"Oh oh oh and me, i want to be called Iggy!"

Multiple voices said around the room. We were each others only friends. All alike in genes, height and weight, all were the only ones of their kind.

But along the way, more would follow. More children ripped away from the safety of their parents to be experimented on by mad-scientists.

"Hey guys. I have a new escape plan!" Taylor whispered to the other cages.

"Really?"

"No Way~"

"Your crazy!"

Then a large Eraser walked in and picked up the three other cages.

"Wait! Where are you taking them!" Taylor shrieked.

And then there was darkness and loneliness to follow.

"Guys...?" A small voice warbled. Taylor realized it was herself.

Her eyes darted around the pitch black room. The darkness felt suffocating; her small wings quaked in fear.

Then a large rectangle of light appeared before her, and suddenly three empty cages clanged next to her, hitting her cage.

The rectangle closed again.

"Guys...? You there...?" Her hand brushed against the bars of the nearest cage, and no other small hand was found.

A small sob left her, making Taylor feel like the weakest, smallest girl ever.

She pulled her knees to her chest, and crawled to the farthest corner of her cage, and leaned her small head, with her once clean straight hair now in dirty tangles, falling over her face.

Her stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry." she called out to the darkness, as if the dark would feed her. A small sigh left her.

She stood up a little, hunched over as the roof of the cage hit her head if she stood up fully. She began her own little exercise, pulling her wings out to full length, and the tips of her tiny feathers brushed the bars.

Then a small detail struck her like a jackhammer, making her whole body fall towards the bars in back of her.

Her hand felt its way up the bars until... Yes! there was a hole where the other cage hit hers.

She jolted up, and pushed her face against the small hole. The bars gave slightly, but still cut into her cheek.

A new emotion gave way in her chest, making her feel feather light. It was hope.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had a small power. She just hoped it would work in her time of need.

Her hand suddenly started glowing, turning a bright red, lighting up the dark room. Taylor brushed her hand along the bars, a grin spreading across her dirt smeared face. The bars melted out of her way.

Excited to be moving in her own free will, Taylor jumped through the missing side to her cage. The metal pooled around her ankles. Of course hot anything doesn't hurt her, she thought.

She ran towards the large rectangle in the wall. Oh yeah.. she thought. That's called a door. And it should have a handle...

Taylor looked up, having to crane her neck to see a small knob on the door, just out of reach. She jumped up, and fell, gasping. She had a million stitches from the dissection earlier. They hurt so much.

She struggled up, and walked the length of the wall. No windows? Then a small metal door appeared from the darkness. She ran to it carefully. It was a chute of some sort, just big enough for her to squeeze into it.

She lifted the doorish part and a horrid smell wafted up to her from below. It was the smell of rotting flesh, dead bodies.

She stumbled back, instantly on full alert, and about to puke.

The rectangle started to reappear. A scientist walked in. "Alright subject 11t27a99f13," That's Her subject name! Taylor realized. Oh no! she's doomed! Feather light, and quick as possible, she threw her self down the chute. a resounding, "WHERE IS SUBJECT 11T27A99F13?! AND THE OTHERS TOO?!"

Taylor slid down the metal tunnel, feeling more claustrophobic at every turn. The smell that rose from in front of her was so bad it made her eyes water.

Then she landed in a pile. A gritty, gross, flaky pile. what was this pile you ask? Only multiple small bodies, tossed down the garbage chute into a dumpster.

A small shriek bubbled up in her throat, until she clamped her hand over her mouth.

She jumped out of the dumpster, a few rats clinging to her clothes. "Get off me!" She whispered coarsely, swiping at the rats. "I'm not part of the menu!"

"Oh! Ok."

Taylor's head whipped around. No one was around..? The rats fell and scurried back under the dumpster.

She shook her wings off and darted towards the brush cover nearby. It looked like a thick forest. perfect.

She climbed a tree, and slept. It was the first good sleep she'd ever had. When she woke up, suddenly it was sunset.

"Huh-?" Suddenly a sight that scared the drying metal off her feet was groups of Eraser's marching towards the forest.

She jumped out of the tree as the Erasers caught her scent. Suddenly, her legs jumped forwards with amazing speed, and propelled her through the trees. for a second, she saw herself turn into a wolf, then back again.

What WAS she?!

**NOW**

An Eraser, Scorch believed his name was Chomper. Such a stupid name. Scorch was a genetic mutation, like Them, and that runaway. Good for her. He was subject 118830gi00876. His was really long. Then Chomper fled the pack and ran straight into the tree's, emitting a howl, alerting everyone he had found her.

Scorch jumped ahead, morphing into his soul animal, a wolf. Thats what his type of genetic mutation was called. there were the Angelicanis, the ones with wings. The Morphers, himself and a few others, the Animalias, they have animal DNA showing in their normal body, and the Failurines. You can only guess what those are.

Scorch felt a faint throbbing that came with a chase. His ears folded flat against his head, and jumped forwards.

Scorches muscles bunched and sprang, like coils.

His team followed him. He was only 6, yet he was incredibly intelligent, and had a whole team of Erasers that followed his lead.

He allowed a small grin.

The Eraser That followed the girl came into view, sprinting quickly on its slightly stubby legs. Scorch hated chasing these poor runaways. They always were ripped to shreds by the Erasers. The only into he had on this particular runaway was that it was younger than him, generally weaker since they had dissected her and put her back together again.

And who said No one could put Humpty Dumpty back together again? And it was Angelicani.

This might be hard then. The Eraser screamed, "Get Back Here NOW!"

Scorch rolled his eyes, like that would help.

He flicked his tail, telling The Eraser behind him to go around, and cut in front of the subject.

He obeyed, running parallel, and jumping in front of the subject, who stopped, and until then had just been a blur. It was a small girl, thin and lanky. She had thick red/brown hair, that fell to below her chin, slightly tanned skin, yet he was pretty sure she'd never been outside by the way she was blinking rapidly, trying to focus.

The Eraser grabbed her wings, and glared towards Scorch for permission. "No-!"

The Erasers wrists snapped back, and an earsplitting scream of pain resounded through the forest.

Her younger face twisted in agony. Suddenly Scorch ran forward, and bit down hard on the Erasers collarbone, braking his neck.

The girl slumped, out cold.

Then Scorch made a life changing decision. He picked her up by the back of the collar to her dress thing.

He turned and sprinted away from the School. That's what the facility is called.

Scorch's team had time to stare at him in confusion before he disappeared in the forest.

Once he was a good few miles away, he leaned her against a tree, and morphed back to his human form. He sighed and ran a hand through his thin, red hair. He was also a tall child, around five feet at 6 years old. He had wolf ears peeking out from under his unkept hair.

His skin was tanned, from being out in the sun all day.

Taylor's eyes slowly opened. She found herself sitting next to a snoring boy.

Fang? Was that what Fang looked like?

His eyes slowly opened upon feeling her jump at the sight of him. "Oh you're awake. Hi. My names Scorch."

His eyes were such a pretty color. Like a blue green.

Taylor backed up against a tree across from him, shrieking when her wings touched the tree.

"What... did... you... do to me..." Taylor asked between gasps.

"Not me, but an Eraser. He snapped your wings." Scorch replied.

All the color drained from Taylor's face. "So i can't fly...?"

"Not until they heal. You still haven't introduced yourself. I mean, i did give up my home and life to save you."

Taylor's mouth fell open. "Y-You gave up y-your LIFE FOR ME?"

Scorch waved his hands in apology. "Not my LIFE life, no, my old WAY of life."

Taylor let out a breath. "Oh thank gods. I thought you would be killed for helping."

"Well, you were right. If they find me, i'm dead."

"AHH! That's horrible! No! Go back! Say you got lost! I can't have anyone die on my behalf..." Taylor said quickly, backing away towards a group of bushes.

"No wait! Don't leave! I-i mean, i can't go back. My team knows i left on purpose." Scorch replied quickly, jumping up.

"Being around me is dangerous! Please.. Please try to go back..." Taylor pleaded unhappily.


End file.
